That Small Tall Bump
by roroct4661
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe: Having never spoken to each other in their 6 years at Hogwarts, a small bump can change everything for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Being the complete opposite of each other in every way possible yet somehow teased for the same thing - their height. A tentative friendship begins between one so small and one so tall beginning with that small bump.


Disclaimer: All the Characters within this story do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling however the plot of this story is my own imagination!

That Small Tall Bump

Summary:

Set in an Alternate Universe where there were no Wars: Having never spoken to each other in their 6 years at Hogwarts, a small bump can change everything for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Being the complete opposite of each other in every way possible yet somehow teased for the same thing - their height. A tentative friendship begins between one so small and one so tall beginning with that small bump.

Chapter One

Now on a normal day, on a normal morning, you would not expect to see a 16-year-old Harry James Potter, to be up as early as 8:30 am. He'd be in his warm, soft, fluffy bed, dreaming happily about winning the Quidditch World Cup once again. However, like the young, adolescent boy he was, Harry had made the dreadfully lazy decision, yesterday evening, of ignoring his knowledgeable mother and waiting to pack his case for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, until the next morning. Here he was now, suddenly regretting that decision, rushing around wildly and panicking that he may have to leave without his dear Firebolt, because he'd gone and lost it. Harry was in a rush to leave as he and his parents needed to leave for Kings Cross Station to get him on the train for his final year at Hogwarts.

Harry ran past his mother, who was standing in the hallway coat in hand, ready to leave, and muttered to himself "I'm such a stupid idiot!"

"That you are Harry James Potter!" exclaimed Lily Potter, rolling her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time within her 37 years of life. "Between you and your father, I can't seem to decide who is the laziest in the household."

Just then, James Potter literally hopped out of his and Lily's bedroom, jeans half on, bedhead styled hair and his glasses skewed with his eyes half open. Lily looked at her husband with raised eyebrows and said,

"James dear, you're really not helping yourself."

"Huh?" James replied dumbly.

Once again Lily rolled her eyes but this time laughing.

"I'm all packed mu-" There was a loud crash. "I'm fine mum! Just tripped! As usual! All is good my friends!" James and Lily looked at each other and began to laugh.

That Small Tall Bump

Twenty minutes later, you could see the Potter Family rushing towards the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾. As soon as Harry came through, he was greeted almost immediately by his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione happily, looking up at him with a sunny smile. "How are you? How's your summer been? Merlin, you look so tanned!"

"Hey guys!" replied Harry. "It was brilliant!" and it had been. His parents had managed to get tickets to a Quidditch match in America and had so his family had taken the chance and made the most of it by traveling all over America throughout school holidays.

"I see you're still as tall as ever Harry." teased Ron. "Maybe even taller! Don't go bumping your head on the stations ceiling now."

Harry rolled his eyes. It was Ron's usual joke he used nearly every time they saw each other. You see Harry was a tall guy, the tallest in Hogwarts actually. At a height of 6ft and 7 inches, no one in the school was taller than him. Ron himself was a tall height of 6ft 2, but he fortunately didn't have Harry's misfortune of being incredibly clumsy. Harry had found growing up that being tall and clumsy didn't mix very well. Harry was famous in Hogwarts and nearly everywhere else he went for his trips, slips and, well, let's call them his major trips and slips. He'd been to the Hospital Wing so many times during his years at Hogwarts, that Madam Pomfrey, the school matron, had gone and reserved Harry his own bed.

"Shut up Ron," Harry responded lamely. However, right at that moment, as Harry was looking at Ron, he didn't notice a small figure walking his way and bumped into them, nearly knocking the small figure over if he hadn't bent down and caught the person's hand.

The hand Harry caught was smooth, soft and so small that his own large, rough hand engulfed it. Once he pulled the person towards him to make sure they didn't fall, he realised that the person only came up to his waist. As he looked down, he saw that the head of hair was a whitish blond and it was moving its head so look up at him. When the head finally faced him, Harry was looking down at dazzling big blue eyes and a petite, red-blushed face that belonged to the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

That Small Tall Bump

Draco Malfoy had always been a small child. Prematurely born at 24 weeks, he'd never managed to grow fast enough to catch up with his friends. However, Draco didn't care and neither did his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They loved him no matter what he did or what size he was. At the age of 16, Draco had grown to a height of 4ft and 10 inches, a short stature he knew but Draco didn't let that bother him even if he knew he was nearly the smallest person in Hogwarts aside from the first years. He often used his height as an advantage. He was quite a shy person and not very sociable, so often used his height to hide in places people would never find or fit into to either study or people watch.

Draco only had 3 close friends. These were Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Neville Longbottom. Neville was his closest and longest friend as they'd been friends since they were born. Neville was the friend Draco went to either to be comforted or to just spend time with as he was always there. Even though they were in opposite Houses, Draco being in Slytherin and Neville in Gryffindor, they'd managed to stay the best of friends who understood each other. Both shy, though Neville was more sociable and talkative, they usually stayed close together.

Draco had just left his parents in a place on Platform 9 and ¾ to try and find Neville when he bumped into the giant, Harry Potter. How he hadn't seen him he didn't know as Harry was a person who was seen everywhere. His tall, lanky stature and loud, cheery voice was something everyone loved. Even Draco loved hearing it as Harry, no matter how silly or clumsy he was, was a person who made everyone happy _. He's a kind giant_ thought Draco as he stared up at those shining emerald green eyes.

Draco had blushed as he looked up at Harry, embarrassed at the fact that he'd bumped into him. As Draco was pressed up against Harry, he felt protected, warm and safe as the large rough hand covered his.

"Sorry," Draco said softly, not sure if the tall boy could hear him.

Suddenly, Harry started to kneel down with a worried face making sure he was at Draco's height and replied in a similar soft tone "No it's okay, it was my fault. Are you okay Draco?" His deep baritone made Draco shudder.

Draco nodded shyly with his head faced down and Harry smiled think about how cute he looked and how he could watch him for hours. Suddenly, Draco snapped his head up as he heard his name being called.

"Draco! Draco, where are you? We're going to miss the train!"

It was Neville. Draco looked back at Harry. "I have to go." He said.

Harry nodded reluctantly. He didn't want Draco to leave. This was the first time he'd ever spoken to the small boy and he wanted to keep on talking to him.

Draco let go of Harry's hand and walked off slowly, looking back once more to see Harry watching him go. He blushed once again.

Harry stood up slowly, and turned around sharply after hearing a loud cough.

Ron and Hermione were looking at him strangely. "Well that was one hell of a start to our last year at Hogwarts." Ron said.

 _Wasn't it just,_ thought Harry in reply. _Wasn't it just._

A.N. Hi! This is my first Story on Fanfiction so please do review it and give me some ideas of what might happen next. Thank you! – RoRoCT4661


End file.
